Una tarde de lluvia
by 7Kairy7
Summary: Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.
1. Vision de Roxas

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary**Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia:**

VISION DE ROXAS:

Al llegar a casa, dejé el paraguas en el recibidor y me fui a mi habitación a coger la vieja guitara que me regaló mi padre antes de que muriera tras la operación. Encendí la calefacción y fui al salón para tocar un rato hasta que dejara de llover o hasta que llegaran mi hermano, Kairi y Riku como cada viernes. Me senté en el replano de la ventana balconada (no se si es asi pero me refiero a una ventana estilo la de el salón de los Simpson) y me puse a tocar. Pasó una hora cuando llegaron los chicos, no hizo falta que dejara de tocar ya que me dijeron que no les molestaba, se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hacer los deberes. Media hora después, mientras escribía una nueva canción para tocar, miré por la ventana, aún llovía mucho, estaba toda la calle vacía, de vez en cuando pasaba alguien con paraguas de colores, pero en general, estaba totalmente vacio cuando de pronto la vi, Naminé, corría bajo la lluvia mojándose más de lo que estaba. Solté la guitarra de golpe y salí corriendo tras ella dejando perplejos a mi hermano y a los chicos. Al salir de casa, sin paraguas, solo con lo que llevaba puesto, empecé a seguirla y llamarla pero ella no frenó. Al llegar al parque la alcancé, la cogí del brazo y la giré de cara a mí. Estaba llorando, estaba empapada y temblaba, en ese momento simplemente la abracé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Entonces, ella me mira y me pregunta, lentamente, entre sollozos que porque no la dejaba huir, que solo quería desaparecer, que estaba harta de sufrir, e inconscientemente, solo siguiendo mis sentimientos, la besé y, con un débil suspiro, le susurro al oído un dulce "te quiero". La vuelvo a abrazar, la cojo de la mano y me la llevo a casa. Al llegar a casa empapados, mi hermano y los demás empezaron a avasallarnos con preguntas pero, con una calma imperturbable, llevo a Naminé hacia el baño y le doy unas toallas:

-Toma, entra, dúchate y entra en calor, estas temblando, si no te refriaras-ella asintió con la cabeza-voy a buscarte algo de ropa

Allí la dejé; subí a la habitación de mi madre, abrí el armario y cogí una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de deporte y vuelvo a la puerta del baño, al llegar allí llamo a la puerta, dejo la ropa en el suelo y vuelvo a subir pero esta vez me dirijo a mi habitación. Al llegar allí, me cambio de ropa, me seco un poco el pelo con una toalla y vuelvo a bajar al salón. Sin hacer caso de los chicos, cojo la guitarra y me pongo a tocar, otra vez, sentado en el replano de la ventana, mirando como llueve. Diez minutos después, Naminé sale del baño, se sienta a mi lado y delicadamente me abraza acomodándose en mi pecho. Lentamente suspiro soltando un dulce y tierno "Te quiero"


	2. Vision de Naminé

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary: **Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia: **

VISION DE NAMINÉ

Como siempre, llegué a casa, me dirigí a la cocina y de nuevo me encontré esa nota, como siempre… Mis padres se han vuelto a ir de viaje de negocios y por lo que parece iban a estar 10 días fuera… Otra vez sola…

Subo a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa y cojo la mochila de dibujo. Volví a la cocina, me hice una ensalada i corté unos trocitos de queso y eso comí.

A las cinco de la tarde, mientras me dirigía hacia el taller de dibujo, el cielo empieza a crujir, aceleré el paso, y, al fin empieza a llover. Me resguardé en el quiosco que había en frente de casa de Kairi. Cuando paro un poco volví a la marcha hacia el taller. Mientras andaba, mientras que el cielo anunciaba una inminente tormenta, cogí mi i-pod y puse aquella canción, la misma de siempre… [ Otra vez sola, sola en esa fría casa, sin nadie que me abrace, nadie que me proteja, sola, vacía… [ Desde que mis pares habían adquirido esa inmensa fortuna gracias al proyecto que habían hecho nunca estaban en casa…

Al fin llegué al taller, entré y me senté en la mesa de siempre, saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi estuche y me pongo a dibujar. Sabía que no se había de hacer eso, pero en ese momento necesitaba desconectar. Cuando ya estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, mi profesor me quita el dibujo y me empieza a chillar, me dijo que tenia que hacer lo que el mandaba, que aunque fuera una niña rica seria tratada igual, que era una estúpida, una mimada, que no le extrañaba que mis padres me dejaran sola, que no le extrañaba que quisieran estar lejos de mi… Rompí a llorar y salí corriendo a la calle, solo quería desaparecer, huir…

Empieza a llover mucho pero yo sigo corriendo, me da igual, ya, me da igual… De repente oigo a alguien que me llama y, sin dejar de correr, me giro y lo puedo ver, Roxas estaba corriendo tras de mi pero yo aceleré, corrí lo máximo que mi cuerpo pudo. Llegué hasta el parque, ya no podía más, pero seguí corriendo hasta que, de pronto aunque no inesperadamente, él me lo impidió agarrándome del brazo, me puso en frente a él y muy tiernamente me abraza. Le mire a sus intensos ojos azul cielo y le pregunté que quería, porque no me dejaba huir, que yo solo quería desaparecer, pero él solo me besó y con un débil suspiro, me susurró al oído un lindo "te quiero", me cogió de la mano y me llevó, supuse, a su casa.

Al llegar allí, ignorando a su hermano y a Kairi y Riku, me llevo al baño y me dijo que me bañara y entrara en calor ya que yo, inconscientemente, estaba temblando de frio i estaba totalmente empapada. Yo asentí, cogí las toallas y la ropa que me dio y entre. Encendí el agua caliente, me desnudé y me metí bajo el agua. No sabía que me estaba pasando, porque me sentía así… Me senté en la bañera y, mientras el agua se deslizaba por mi piel, empecé a darle vueltas a todo, hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que Roxas era la luz que me hacia falta, que le necesitaba, que le amaba…

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, la ropa me iba un poco grande pero me dio igual. Salí del baño y fui al salón, Roxas estaba tocando la guitarra, cruce el salón ignorando todo lo que me pudieran decir y me senté junto a Roxas en la ventana balconada y lo abracé acomodándome en su pecho y débilmente le susurré:

-Te quiero…


	3. Vision de Sora

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary: **Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia: **

VISION DE SORA

Al salir del instituto, como cada viernes fui a buscar a Kairi y a Riku para ir a comer al centro comercial. De vuelta a casa, se me ocurrió la idea genial de invitar a los chicos a ver unas pelis i dormir en mi casa. Ellos asintieron asi que nos pusimos en marcha directos hacia el videoclub (ya que las pelis que tenemos en casa mi hermano y yo las tenemos bastante aborrecidas…). De camino allí empezó a llover muchísimo, nos pusimos a correr como nunca habíamos hecho y gracias al cielo que Kairi vive al lado del videoclub y nos dejo unos paraguas y de pasada cogió una mochila (la cual contenía la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente). Alquilamos unas películas de miedo, aunque a Kairi no le hacia mucha gracia, pero aun asi la alquilamos. Nos pusimos de camino para casa, hablábamos como siempre cuando, de repente, disimuladamente Kairi me coge de la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si fuera lo más corriente. Me sonrojé un poco y me puse muy nervioso ya que, desde que éramos unos críos, estaba enamorado de ella, sabia que era mi mejor amiga y que puede que fuera un error o solo me cogió la mano amistosamente, pero yo le correspondí: le cogí la mano. Se que fui un cobarde al no decir nada pero no sabia como decírselo… Ni siquiera creía que yo le gustara a ella y lo más seguro era que ella ya supiese o que notara que ella me gustaba… Que la amaba… Seguimos todo el camino de vuelta a casa cogidos de la mano hasta que nos cruzamos con una pareja que llevaba dos cachorritos de esos de Scotex. No se como se lo hace pero Kairi adora los animales y ellos a ella. Los dos caninos se acercaron a ella i empezaron a jugar con ella y a chuparle las manos, ella me soltó la mano y los correspondió. Al cavo de un rato, cuando Kairi vio que Riku y yo nos aburríamos bajo la lluvia viendo como ella se divertía con los perritos y hablaba con la joven pareja, nos pusimos de vuelta hacia mi casa, esta vez no me cogió de la mano.

Al llegar a casa, pudimos escuchar una hermosa melodía, no se como se lo hace pero me recuerda tanto a papa… Desde que murió, mi hermano ha sido, como decirlo¿"Obligado"? a tomar el papel de mi padre…. Mi hermano dejó de tocar cuando nos vio dejó de tocar pero le dije que no hacia falta que dejara de tocar, que no nos molestaba. Nos sentamos en la mesa grande y Kairi, Riku y yo nos pusimos ha hacer los deberes. Cada vez llovía más. Media hora más tarde, más o menos, mi hermano soltó la guitarra de golpe y salió corriendo de casa tras una chica que corría sin paraguas ni abrigo, Kairi Riku y yo nos acercamos a la ventana y pudimos ver que era Naminé ¿Qué había pasado?

Mientras esperábamos a que Alex volviera, fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar, de una forma un poco chapucera ya que la cocina no es mi fuerte, cinco vasos de chocolate caliente, unos cruasanes y unas pastitas con nata para que cuando volvieran, porque estaba seguro que Roxas traería a Naminé para resguardarla del frio y porque segurísimo que ya de una vez, después de esa situación, seria capaz de decirle que la amaba…. Sin darme cuenta Kairi se levantó y se puso a ayudarme, aunque tampoco es que la cocina sea su mejor cualidad…., y cuando la vis simplemente me sonrió y me dijo "Venga, sino cuando Roxas y Naminé vuelvan no estará listo" yo asentí y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Poco después mi hermano llegó y, por supuesto, Naminé llegó con él, yo sabia que no respondería a ninguna de la s preguntas que le hiciéramos, pero aún así le empezamos a preguntar. Él llevó a Naminé al baño y subió a cambiarse de ropa. Al bajar, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, volvió a sentarse en la ventana y se puso a tocar la guitarra. Volví a la mesa y me puse a hacer los deberes que me quedaban. Diez minutos más tarde, Naminé sale del baño y se sienta junto a mi hermano abrazándolo. Yo, sin darme cuenta, cogí la mano de Kairi y me la llevé a la cocina. Ella me pregunto que pasaba entre risas ya que al entrar en la cocina me tropecé y caí sobre las pastitas con nata y mi cara quedo cubierta por ella:

-¿Té estas riendo de mí?- le pregunté cogiendo el bote de nata que tenia detrás

- ¿Yo? Que va…-dijo entre risas pero cuando vio el pote de nata-Ni se te ocurra

-Claro que sí-afirmé yo con tono burlita acercándome a ella-claro que sí, si yo me pringo tu te pringas- le dije tirándole nata por encima

Fue entonces cuando empezamos una lucha campal de comida. Entre risas y dulces, Kairi resbalo pero, antes de que llegara al suelo, la cogí. Entonces me decidí, tenia que ser valiente i decírselo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Riku entro en la cocina pero al ver como estaba todo se limito a decir de cómo lo viera mi hermano nos mataba. Antes de salir de la cocina, una vez se fue Riku, Kairi me cogió y me estiró de la mano haciendo que me quedara de cara a ella. Por un momento se quedo todo en silencio, solo se oía la guitarra de mi hermano. Trague saliva. Estaba muy nervioso, tenía el corazón acelerado, pero Kairi se acercó a mí muy suavemente, pasando tiernamente sus manos por mis mejillas, acariciando tiernamente mi piel y mis ojos. Me miro con una sonrisa, parecía que me iba a decir algo pero no, se fue con los demás. Yo me quede un poco desganado, desconcertado y un poco frustrado ya que no había conseguido mostrarle mis sentimientos pero Kairi volvió a entrar en la cocina y me regalo el beso más dulce y cálido. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.


	4. Vision de Kairi

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary: **Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia: **

VISION DE KAIRI

Como cada viernes, me esperé que Sora y Riku me pasaran a buscar al banco que queda justo al lado de la fuente del parque. Cuando llegaron, nos dirigimos al centro comercial para comer en el restaurante de los padres de Riku. Al acabar, mientras que nos dirigíamos a casa se Sora, este, tubo la gran idea de invitarnos a pasar la noche en su casa y ver unas películas, llamé a mi madre para preguntárselo y esta asintió. Cuando íbamos de camino al videoclub, empezó a llover mucho, suerte que estábamos cerca de mi casa y pudimos coger unos paraguas mi bolsa y proseguir con nuestro camino al Videoclub de inmediato. Al final Sora y Riku alquilaron unas películas de miedo y terror, a mí contra voluntad, pero que le iba a hacer… Estábamos de camino a casa de Sora cuando de pronto Riku me hizo una especie de señal o signo, yo ya sabia lo que quería decirme con eso… Ya hacia unos meses que tuve que admitir ante él que me gustaba Sora. No savia que hacer, la cobardía me estaba matando, pensé un rato, al fin y al cabo, pasase lo que pasase seguiríamos siendo amigos ¿no? (o eso creo yo), así que al final probé mi fuerza de voluntad y mi valentía, me atreví. Le cogí de la mano, y, sorprendentemente, él me correspondió, parecía dudoso per me correspondió. Estuvimos andando un buen rato así hasta que nos cruzamos con una pareja joven que llevaba un par de cachorritos de Golden Retriever (Scottex). Me pare, le solté la mano a Sora y me puse a charlar con los amos de los animales mientras acariciaba a estos. Al cabo de un rato, al ver que Sora y Riku se estaban aburriendo de estar allí de pie, me despedí de la pareja y proseguimos el camino, esta vez sin cogerle de la mano. Al llegar a su casa, pude oír esa maravillosa melodía, Roxas ya me la mostro una vez esa canción, un día, en el aula de música… Al entrar al salón, Roxas dejo de tocar pero Sora le dijo que no hacia falta que dejara de hacerlo, la verdad, no nos molestaba para nada… Nosotros tres nos pusimos a estudiar i a hacer nuestros deberes. Al pasar un rato, Roxas soltó la guitarra de golpe y salió corriendo de la casa y al mirar por la ventana pude ver que había salido corriendo tras Naminé. Naminé y yo siempre habíamos sido muy amigas pero últimamente, desde que sus padres obtuvieron ese trabajo, estaba bastante distante con todo el mundo aunque no me extrañaba ya que todo el mundo la trataba como una apestada desde eso, los celos de los demás la estaba volviendo una persona triste… Sin darnos cuenta Sora se había ido a la cocina, fui con él y pude ver que había empezado ha hacer chocolate caliente i pastitas. Él me dijo que cuando Roxas y Naminé llegaran, tendrían frio y que que mejor que un tazón de chocolate caliente para apaciguarlo . Cuando acabamos de prepararlo, salimos al salón y poco después, Roxas y Naminé llegaron. Los avasallamos a preguntas pero Roxas simplemente cogió a Naminé, le dio ropa y una toalla y dejo que se 

duchara para que entrara en calor. Seguidamente, él subió, se cambio de ropa y volvió a bajar volviendo a entonar esas maravillosas melodías que suele tocar. Cuando Naminé salió de la ducha cruzo el salón sin decir nada, con la mirada al suelo, i se acomodo junto a Roxas. De repente Sora me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la cocina, pero al entrar, él tropezó. Me puse a reír:

-¿Té estas riendo de mí?- me preguntó cogiendo el bote de nata que tenia detrás

- ¿Yo? Que va…-dije entre risas pero cuando vi el pote de nata-Ni se te ocurra

-Claro que sí-afirmo con tono burlita acercándose a mi-claro que sí, si yo me pringo tu te pringas- me dijo tirándome nata por encima.

Fue entonces cuando empezamos una batalla de comida. Entre risas i dulce, yo resbale, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo Sora me cogió. El se puso muy serio de golpe y yo me empecé a ruborizar, parecía que quisiera decirme algo pero de repente entro Riku aunque al ver el panorama lo único que dijo fue que como Roxas viera eso cargárnosla era decir poco… Al irse Riku, antes de salir de la cocina quise decirle a Sora la verdad sobre mis sentimientos, me acerque a el pero no tuve la valentía de decírselo. Salí de la cocina decepcionada conmigo misa al no ser capaz de decirle que le quería, donde estaba la Kairi valiente de si misma, la que no tenia miedo de nada y pensándolo, que diablos, volví a entrar en la cocina encontrándome a un Sora cubierto de nada i chocolate, me acerque a el y le besé.


	5. Vision de Riku

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary**Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia:**

VISION DE RIKU:

Yo no voy a explicar mi vision ya que con las otras cuatro versiones anteriores os hareis una idea de esa tarde. Os preguntareis que pinto yo en una historia de amor tan repugnantemente bonita i cursi pero mirad, es lo que hay…

Soy amigo de los cuatro desde hace unos… vamos desde párvulos y me alegro que después de unos siete meses, si no recuerdo mal, Sora y Kairi hayan acabado juntos, ya era hora… Por lo que hace a Roxas i Naminé, no sabia mucho sobre su relacion pero también se veia a venir, demasiado carinyo para ser solo amigos… buff y yo solo como la una… ya llegara mi momento supongo jajajajajaja.

Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que os vaya dejando para que podais disfrutar del resto de la tarde aunque esta vez sera explicado todo a la vez, sin visiones y eso. Disfrutarlo^^


	6. Vision comuna

•·.·´¯·.·• Un día de Lluvia •·.·´¯·. ·•

By: 7kairi7

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a square enix y no estoy muy convencida pero creo que también a Disney yo solo los uso como vía de escape del aburrimiento, la nueva producción de neuronas en mi celebro y para que mi creatividad no se pierda.

**Summary**Una tarde. Cinco amigos. Un relato escrito desde cinco puntos de vista explicando como puede ser de maravilloso el amor y la amistad.

**Historia:**

VISION COMUNA:

Cuando Kairi y Sora salieron de la cocina, lo primero que escucharon fue a Roxas diciéndoles:

-Ya te las apañaras con mama, yo me niego.

-Venga hermano, ayúdame a recogerlo-suplico Sora poniendo su cara de corderito degollado.

-No, ni hablar.

-Se que no te gusta cocinar con la cocina sucia y no es que este precisamente limpia, a más, ¿No querrás intoxicar a los invitados?

-¿Invitados?

-¿No te lo he dicho? Kairi y Riku se quedan esta noche a dormir y a ver unas pelis ¿Té apetece quedarte Naminé?

-Yo… no lo se…¿puedo?

-Claro- respondió Kairi. Roxas sonrió mientras que asentía-a más, para estar sola en esa casa taan grande mejor quédate con nosotros aquí.

-Kairi…

Kairi se acercó a Naminé y la abrazó cálidamente

-No puedo más, estoy harta de que todo el mundo me trate como si tuviera una enfermedad infecciosa o algo así, como si hubiera cambiado solo por lo de mis padres, estoy harta…-dijo Naminé mientras se echaba a llorar

-Tranquila, ya se ha acabado todo, no voy a dejar que te traten así, no te lo mereces- afirmó Roxas mientras se acercaba para abrazar a la chica.

- Estamos todos contigo Naminé- dijo Riku con una gran sonrisa-para eso estamos los amigos.

-Gra…gracias

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar tus cosas?-pregunto Kairi

-Vale- respondió la aludida.

-Pero ponte mi ropa, ya pasaremos también por mi casa.

-Gracias.

Cuando Naminé acabó de vestirse de nuevo, las dos chicas salieron de la casa y se pusieron de camino a casa de Naminé. Al llegar allí, la chica cogió una mochila donde puso ropa para el día siguiente, un pijama, una libreta y su estuche. Cuando salieron de la casa Kairi le pregunto a Naminé:

-Naminé, me he estado fijando y ¿Tu libreta de dibujo? Me parece muy pero que muy raro que no la hayas cogido.

-Me la deje en dibujo cuando salí corriendo de allí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado allí? Que yo sepa dibujas divinamente, es igual… ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

-Vale, si no te molesta

Las dos chicas caminaron bajo sus paraguas hasta el estudio donde Naminé hacia dibujo. Cuando llegaron, Kairi entro primera y al ver que su amiga se quedaba atrás supuso que algo malo había pasado. La cogio de la mano y estiro para que entrara. Una vez dentro, el profesor de Naminé empezó a chillar a la chica, pero antes de que esta se pudiera a llorar de nuevo, Kairi, sobresaltada por lo que le estaba diciendo a su amiga, grito:

-¡Cállate, Naminé no se merece nada de lo que le estas diciendo y, antes de decirle a mi padre que te ponga una denuncia por maltrato psicológico a una menor de edad dame las cosas de Naminé, y obre de usted de que le vuelva de decirle algo!

El profesor le dio las cosas de Naminé y las dos chicas salieron del local y pusieron rumbo a casa de Sora y Roxas.

-Chica ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te hable así? Díselo a tu madre, haz algo

-Mi madre ya no esta nunca en casa, a más, no creo que le importe mucho, por cierto, gracias por lo de antes

-No importa, a más, tener un padre abogado de gran prestigio ayuda bastante jajaja.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa de los chicos, pudieron ver que al final Roxas se había resignado y estaba ayudando a Sora a limpiar la cocina y a Riku que estaba acabando de hacer sus deberes. Naminé dejo la mochila al suelo y fue a sentarse junto a Riku e igual hizo Kairi. Cuando Roxas y Sora acabaron de limpiar la cocina, se acercaron a la ventana de la cocina que daba al salón comedor:

-Bueno, esto ya esta- suspiro Sora

-¡Pero si tu no has hecho nada!-grito su hermano- Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué os apetece cenar?-pregunto el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Como nos preguntas eso, nosotros comeremos lo que hagas Roxas- dijo Riku- pero yo voy a querer…

-¿Os sirven unas hamburguesas con patatas?- pregunto mientras miraba que había dentro de la nevera.

-Claro- respondió Naminé con una sonrisa- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Si te apetece… Yo te aseguro que no me quejare- dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente cuando la chica se acercó.

Naminé y Roxas empezaron a preparar la cena mientras que Sora y Riku jugaban a futbol en el jardín ya que había dejado de llover y Kairi se dedicaba a mirar como los chicos jugaban y de vez en cuando se añadía en el juego. Dieron las nueve i media y los cinco chicos empezaron a cenar pero poco después de empezar, alguien entro en la casa:

-¡Roxas! ¡Sora!

-Hola mama-respondieron los dos chicos.

-Chicos tengo que irme, vuestra tía esta en el hospital i necesita ayuda- dijo la madre entrando en el salón i besando a sus dos chicos en la mejilla- hola chicos ¿Os quedáis a dormir? Cuidad de mis chicos eh! ^^

-¿Pero la tía Marta no vive a 4 horas de aquí?

-Si, por eso salgo ahora mismo-respondió la madre de los chicos- mañana os llamo.

-Como quieras mama-respondió Sora un poco preocupado

Los chicos acabaron de cenar y, después de quitar la Mesa y fregar los platos entre todos, Riku y Sora pusieron la primera película que por supuesto era de miedo. A la mitad de la primera película, Naminé se levanto del sofá

-(pensando)Yo no aguanto más, creo que voy a ponerme a dibujar un poco, si vamos a dibujar.

Cogio su libreta de dibujo y se sentó en el replano de la ventana donde antes estaba antes sentado Roxas. Este, al darse cuenta de que la chica se había separado del grupo, se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba la chica.

-¿Puedo?

-claro- respondió ella sonriendo

El chico se sentó detrás de la chica abrazándola por la cintura.

-Es muy bonito-le susurro el chico al oído

-Es un parque secreto que encontré en el bosque

- Un día de estos podríamos ir juntos

-Seria estupendo ^^

Así pasaron unas 3 horas y las dos películas. Riku se levantó y con una de las mantas tapó a Roxas y a Naminé que se habían quedado dormidos en la ventana y con la otra manta tapo a Kairi y Sora que se habían quedado roques en uno de los sillones. Él apagó el televisor, cogio su i-pod y una manta, se tumbo en el otro sillón i estuvo escuchando música hasta quedarse dormido.

FIN


End file.
